Roxas's new companion
by XxCrimsonOblivionxX
Summary: Now that Axel's gone away for castle Oblivion Roxas gets a little lonely. After finding out that today is a vacation day Demyx convinces Roxas to go to Twilight Town where he finds his new companion.


**Roxas's new kitty**

**DISCLAIMER; I OWN NOTHING**

Roxas woke up from his sleep and rubbed his eyes, excited for a new day.

"Maybe Axel and I could play some pranks on Marluxia!" He thought to himself. The key of destiny imagined the hilarious thought of Marluxia finding out his hair had turned neon green. He snickered at that amusing thought. Then the smile that was growing on his face soon dissipated into a frown as he remembered that his buddy Axel had been sent to Castle Oblivion for secret missions he wouldn't talk about.

"Darn…" He sighed, "Today's gonna be pretty boring without Axel."

He swung his feet over the side of the bed and rested his face in his hands.

"I wonder what missions Saix has in store for me today…" He mumbled as he rose from his sitting position and slowly exited his room.

In the grey area Roxas reported to Saix for missions he had to carry out. The only thing was, is that Saix wasn't there. A piece of white paper hung on the wall where Saix usually stood. Roxas read the paper,

'VACATION' is what it said. Roxas had encountered a few of these in the past, but not much. He sighed and plopped onto a nearby couch. What was he going to do today? Just then Demyx strolled into the room with a grin stretched across his face.

"Heya Roxy! Did you hear? Today's a day off!" He exclaimed excitedly. Roxas was thinking of pranks that he and Axel would be doing right now. He wasn't really paying attention to Demyx.

"Roxy!" Demyx repeated.

"Huh?" Roxas finally snapped out of his thoughts.

"Today's a vacation! You know, a day off?" He exclaimed once more.

"Oh right…" The key of destiny said with a sigh, "I know…"

"So what are you gonna do?" The Melodious Nocturne asked.

"Well… I don't know. Axel and I usually do things together but since he's gone I don't know what I'm going to do…"

"Hey! I got an idea! Let's go to Twilight town!" Demyx suggested.

"Twilight Town?" Roxas repeated. He and Axel hung out a lot in that place, eating ice cream, telling jokes…

"Yeah! You know the place where it's always Twilight?"

"Yeah, I know but why Twilight Town?"

"I don't know man. On my days off I just like to walk around."

"Oh," Roxas started, "Are we going now?"

"If you want, I mean we can go later it's not that big of a deal man."

"Well, we can go now I guess..."

"Yay!" Demyx cheered excitedly. The melodious nocturne opened a dark corridor and said,

"Come on!" Roxas got up from the couch and walked into the portal followed by Demyx.

Once they got there Roxas asked,

"Where do you usually walk to?"

"Um, well I usually walk around Tram common, but mostly I like to visit the pet store!"

"Pet store?"

"Yeah, you know the place where-"

"I know what a pet store is Demyx."

"Oh," he said, "Then let's go!"

Demyx began walking with Roxas trailing behind. He seemed to not keep up today. But Demyx always walked faster than most because to him, walking is too slow and running makes you break a sweat (which he didn't like) so he would walk pretty fast, but not exactly a jog either.

"Come on man keep up!" Roxas didn't seem to care, he was missing his best friend and who knew what happened or what will happen to him or when he will come back. So he just continued to walk a slow pace.

They walked up steep hills, side streets until finally they came to an alley way and Demyx started to run. Roxas (since he didn't want to fall behind) picked up his pace and began to jog after Demyx.

"What is it?" The key of destiny asked as he caught up. Demyx pressed his face up against a glass window, cooing at whatever was being shown in the window.

"Look at the little puppy wuppy…" He replied as he pointed a finger on the glass. Roxas stood beside Demyx and peered into the window.

Three chocolate lab puppies were on display in a white basket, tied together with a green and white polka dotted bow. Roxas' heart melted, he wanted to go inside, take them home and cuddle them.

"Aren't they cute?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah, I guess they are…" Replied Roxas as he watched of the pups twitch its right ear.

"Let's go inside and pet them!" Demyx exclaimed as he spun around and walked through the entrance. Roxas tagged along.

As they opened the door the 'ding' of a bell was emitted and some dogs barked, and a brunette girl looked up from her desk to greet them,

"Welcome to Twilight Town's pet shop!" She greeted warmly with a smile. Her hair was pulled back into a long pony tail and she wore a name tag that read, 'Aerith'.

"Thanks!" Demyx replied happily as he looked over near the fish area.

The shop was small; it had cages stacked on one another of dogs and puppies on the back wall. In front of them was a large cage filled with many different colors and varieties of kittens. On the right side of the shop had all kinds of fish tanks that carried a large assortment of fish.

Roxas looked down at the tiled floor they were standing on,

"How did I get myself into this?" He asked himself.

"I'm gonna look at the fish ok?" Demyx announced as he walked quickly over to the fish tanks.

"Y-yeah…" Roxas replied quietly. He peered up to be greeted with a small black fluffy kitten staring at him through the cage. The kittens blue eyes seem to devour him. The key of destiny took a few steps closer to the cage and stuck a finger through the metal blue bars to stroke the kitten.

The cat accepted the finger and let him pet it. To Roxas it felt like a very soft plush blanket, it felt comforting to pet this cat. There was just something about this feline that he couldn't describe. The vibrations of the purring made Roxas smile, he liked this cat.

"It seems you like that cat, and he likes you." Stated the woman at the desk.

"Oh, it's a boy?" Roxas asked.

"Yep, his name is Shadow. We've had him for months now. And nobody's taken him yet. We can't keep him for much longer."

"Ohh.." Roxas breathed. He continued to stroke the kitten with his finger. Then Demyx had walked over,

"Hey man! I see that you've found a kitty!"

"Yeah...His name is shadow."

"Shadow? Maybe you should get him since you don't have Axel to hang around with anymore."

"I think you're right…"

"Really?"

"Yep." Roxas made his way to the desk and asked, "How much is Shadow?"

"Hmm… Since we can't keep him much longer and it seems like he really likes you… How about for free?"

Wait. Free? This was amazing!

"I'll take him!" Roxas exclaimed with a grin stretched across his face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Since then, Roxas hadn't thought of Axel that much. Shadow had kept him busy enough trying not to get him to chew up his mission reports and thinking that his bed was a scratching post.


End file.
